Over
by Leopardfire892
Summary: I love Frostleaf, but she can be... difficult to deal with. Challenge for AdderClan


**A/N: This is a one-shot challenge for AdderClan.**

I glance across the clearing at my mate, Frostleaf. She had been completely ignoring me since we got back from the dawn patrol this morning. I dig my claws into the ground in frustration. Had I done something wrong? Was she okay?

"Is everything alright, Redflight?" Shadesong's voice interrupts my thoughts. The light brown tabby is standing next to me, her green eyes concerned. When I give her a confused glance, she nods at the ground, and I realize I've been tearing up clumps of grass.

"It's Frostleaf. She won't talk to me," I admit, looking longingly at the beautiful white she-cat I call my mate. Shadesong follows my gaze and nods understandingly.

"Well, go and ask her if anything's wrong. She can't just flat-out not speak to you forever," Shadesong meows.

I square my shoulders and pad across the clearing. Frostleaf can be difficult to get along with. Her first mate left her for a different she-cat, and she sometimes suspects that I might do the same. She doesn't always open up to me, and who could blame her?

Frostleaf glances up as I approach, then turns her attention back to the mouse she's eating. I suppress a sigh. This is going to be difficult; I can tell she's having a bad day.

I sit down across from her. "Is that a good mouse?" Just start with small talk first.

She grunts. Well, that's a start.

"So… is everything alright?" I venture. Frostleaf stops. Swallows very deliberately. Then she suddenly looks up at me.

"Redflight, do you love me?"

Her calm voice catches me off-guard. I was expecting her to be upset. "Of course," I meow, but not quickly enough for Frostleaf.

"No you don't. You hesitated," she meows accusingly, something I am a bit more accustomed to. But then she adds heartbrokenly, "If you really don't love me anymore, please just tell me!"

"No, Frostleaf. I do love you, very much," I hasten to assure her. But she shakes her head, turning away from me.

"No, you love Shadesong, not me," she whimpers.

"Where did you get that idea?" I ask in surprise. Shadesong and I are friends, but she became an apprentice around the time I became a warrior. She's at least six or seven moons younger than I.

"I saw you and her, talking on the patrol this morning. Acting so friendly. _Too _friendly," Frostleaf mumbles. "I'm sorry, I just can't trust you, Redflight."

I stare at her. She'll probably be over this by tomorrow, but it still hurts. And I don't know what to say without provoking her. Finally I meow, "Frostleaf, I really don't love Shadesong. I love _you_. Please believe me." Then I walk away.

The next morning, I roll over and my paw touches empty space where Frostleaf usually sleeps. My eyes shoot open as I remember what happened yesterday, and I lurch to my paws and scan the den. Not finding Frostleaf, I hurry outside.

She emerges from the medicine den, glancing at me in surprise when I race over to her. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh- yes. I was just visiting with Appleheart. Listen, Redflight… I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I believe you." She looks at me hopefully. "Are we still mates?"

"Yes," I reply, relieved. She purrs and nuzzles me.

The day speeds by. Later, I'm sitting by the old tree stump eating a vole when Shadesong walks up and sits down.

"So, how is Frostleaf? Did you two work it out?" She asks.

"Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding. She knows I love her," I answer.

Shadesong nods happily. "Good for you."

Just then, Frostleaf walks into camp, a squirrel in her jaws. She sees Shadesong and I talking, and her eyes darken. She stalks over to the fresh-kill pile and drops her prey on it.

I glance worriedly at Shadesong. "I'd better go."

Frostleaf doesn't avoid me when I walk over this time. No, instead she strides forward to meet me and thrusts her chin forward.

"I trusted you!" She spits. "You say you love me, and yet every time I turn around, I find you talking to _her_!" She jerks her head in the direction of Shadesong, who stands there looking shocked.

I open my mouth to speak, but she slaps her tail over my mouth. "No! No more! We are done, Redflight. I mean it. Leave me alone," She growls, before storming off to the warriors' den. I stare after her, completely speechless. Everyone in the camp looks at me, waiting to see what I do. But there isn't really anything I _can_ do. I just can't deal with this anymore.

She meant it. It's over.


End file.
